Standing In The Rain: The Village
by Raion21
Summary: AsumaxKakashi. AU, Part one of the Standing In The Rain Series.
1. The Village I

This one-shot is gonna be kinda long so I'm breaking it up into a few different parts because I want to upload it tonight but don't really feel like finishing it. (I know I'm lazy.) Mabey when I've finished it completely I'll merge it all into one big story.

Kakashi is 15 and Asuma is 16

It was almost midnight when they finally saw the faint lights of a village in the distance. He was cold, wet, and tired. He had lost his cigerettes, his lighter, and most of his weapons. He was miserable, and it was still raining.

After this one, Asuma vowed never to accept a mission unless he knew the exact details, wheather inculded. Flash floods were not fun.

His partner, Kakashi, was barely conscious, and leaning heavily on him. He had a nasty gash that started on his right side just under the arm, went down over his hip, and ended on his inner thigh. He lost a lot of blood and needed medical treatment.

When they reached the village all they saw were a few small poorly built buildings clustered together. There may have been farmhouses further out, but he couldn't see all that far in the gloom of the night.

There was a bar that advertised avalible rooms for the night. It was empty except for an old man asleep behind the bar. He pulled a chair out from the closest table with his foot and sat Kakashi down in it. The silver haired teen grunted at the movement. He needed to get that wound treated fast.

He slammed his fist down on the bar in front of the old man to wake him.

"Huh, wha? What do ya want?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"A room of course." Asuma growled.

The man blinked blearily up at Asuma, then nearly jumped out of his skin. "You're a shinobi aren't you?"

Asuma rolled his eyes. As if the forehead protector didn't speak for itself. "Yes."

The man froze, like any move would cause Asuma to reach over the bar and snap his neck. "W…we d…don't serve shi…shinobi." He studdered.

Asuma growled, he was in no mood for this, and he'd lost his patience long before nightfall. "Look, my friend and I are tired, and he needs medical attention." As if to emphasize this Kakashi took that moment to slump foreward over the table. "I'm in no mood to play poor little village afraid of the big bad shinobi, give me a god damn room!"

The old man was shaking now. "Yes sir." He handed Asuma a key. "Up the stairs, last door on the left." He pointed to a stairway at the far end of the room.

Asuma ran a hand through his hair. "Now, could you tell me where the docter lives in this charming little hell hole of a village?"

"There ain't no docter." The man said. "I have a first aid kit though." He added hastily as the look of irritation on Asuma's face turned murderous. He practically dove under the bar to look for it.

He came back up moments later with a worn looking wooden box and handed it to Asuma.

He took the box and tucked under one arm as he picked the now unconcious Kakashi up. When he reached the stairs he turned back to the old man. "What's the name of this village?" he asked.

"Ikidomari village." The man answered.

Asuma snorted as he started to haul his partner up the creaking steps. "Of course it is." He muttered.

A/N

Ikidomari - Dead End (Or so my little translator thingy tells me.)

Review please!!!


	2. The Village II

Part two of 'The Village'

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto.

The room was just that, a room. It was small and looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Almost every floor board creaked as he stepped on them. The only piece of furniture was a ratty looking mattress. There was an open door on the right side of the room that lead to a bathroom that at least looked slightly cleaner than the room.

He kicked the mattress and listened for any noises to make sure nothing was living in it before he gently lay his injured partner down.

Kakashi groaned and cracked his right eye open. "Where…?" He asked. His voice was weak and scratchy.

"A charming little village that's beyond the middle of nowhere." Asuma replied as he started to strip Kakashi of his uniform. "Try and lift your hips a bit, would ya?"

The silver haired teen complied and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain as Asuma slipped his pants and boxers off. "I didn't…lose any important parts, did I?" Kakashi grunted.

"Damn close." Asuma muttered. He reached over and opened the first aid kit. Inside there was only a few bandages, some antiseptic spray, and a needle and thread. Hopefully it would be enough until they got to a real village with a real docter. "Hang on Kakashi while I get some water."

"Had enough water." Kakashi muttered.

In the bathroom Asuma turned on the tap and watched as a disgusting rust colored liquid poured into the sink. He waited until the water turned clear before he pulled out his empty canteen and filled it.

When he came back to Kakashi's side the other teen was unconcious again. After making sure he was still breathing Asuma started to clean the wound.

This was supposed to be a simple delivery mission. Drop a scroll off in a distant village near the border of the Fire and Lightning countries then return to Konoha. The mission was simple, and they'd completed it, but on their way back they were caught in a flash flood crossing a river.

Kakashi had seen it first but Asuma was closer to the highest rock. He'd made it up first but as Kakashi was climbing up he was hit with a run away log and swept away with the current.

The water was too high and too fast for Asuma to make it to land so the only thing he could do was wait and hope Kakashi would be alright. When the water finally did slow he wasted no time in reaching land and taking to the trees to find his missing comrade.

It didn't take him long to find him. Kakashi was clinging to a fallen tree that was hanging over the river. He was breathing relatively normally so at least he'd been able to keep his head above water. He had the beginings of a huge bruise on his back from where the log had hit him and a long gash on his right side.

The closest village was a long ways off but Kakashi needed medical treatment so he'd have to drag him there. He reached into his pocket for his cigerettes and lighter to fuel him on his long journey only to find them missing. After searching all of his pockets he realised they were long gone along with a good majority of his weapons.

He'd have to mourn his poor cigerettes later, right now he need to take care of Kakashi. Luckly they'd come across the small village of Ikidomari in half the time it would have taken to get to the village he was going for.

By the time Asuma had finished treating Kakashi's wound, he was practically dead on his feet. He hadn't slept in what seemed like forever.

Kakashi shifted a bit and grunted.

"Careful, you don't want to bust the stitches, there's no more thread to fix them." Asuma said.

"Cold." Kakashi moaned.

Asuma pulled his thermo blanket from his vest and spread it over Kakashi. He gathered up the remains of Kakashi's wet clothes and layed them out in front of the small heater along with his own.

He slipped under the thermo blanket on Kakashi's left side and tried to sleep.

A/N

It's been so long since I though about this story I forgot where I was going with it, but have no fear I've thought up a new direction for it

My late New Years resolution is to get a chapter of something up every other day or so. (Hopefully I can stick with it.)

Review Please!


	3. The Village III

Part three of 'The Village'

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

It was still raining when Asuma woke the next morning, he was beginning to wonder if it ever stopped raining here. His cloths were still damp when he pulled them on, but at least they weren't soaking.

When he checked Kakashi, his silver haired partner was still breathing and he hadn't pulled his stiches in the night. So far the wound didn't look to badly infected. He gently nudged him awake.

"Wha…?" Kakashi mumbled.

"I'm gonna go have a look around the village." Asuma said. "You be alright here by yourself?"

Kakashi shifted a bit under the thermo blanket. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Yeah right." Asuma grinned, if Kakashi was making jokes, even bad ones, then he must be feeling better. "Your weapons are here next to the bed if you need them."

When Asuma reached the bar downstairs there were two customers and the old bartender from the night before. All three openly stared at him.

The brown haired shinobi growled and stomped up to the bar. "Got any scotch?" He asked.

The old man was visibly shaking. "Sh…shinobi or not s…sir, you're mo…most definitely n…not old enough to dri…drink." He studdered.

Asuma growled again. "Got any coffee then?"

"We're out." The old man squeaked.

Asuma slumped against the bar, though he really felt like smashing his head against it, unfortunately he needed his head. What he really needed was some goddamn cigarettes. How he missed Konoha where he could just flirt with the pretty girl at the convenience store to get his precious nicotine.

He stood up abruptly and stomped outside, causing the two customers to fall backwards off of their stools and the old man to nearly have a heart attack.

Asuma vaguely wondered what made them so afraid of shinobi. Did the have an actual grievance or did they just believe every horror story that got passed around. Probably the latter.

He stood under the small cover over the doorway to the bar and watched the rain pour down. He'd never take the sun for granted again he swore.

He started off down the street, there wasn't much, a store, he didn't bother to try and get cigarettes, a barbur, another bar, no doctor though.

Asuma hopped onto a roof to get a better view. There were a few houses scattered about further out.

The sound of breaking glass came from the street he'd just vacated. Looking down he saw a man on the ground and a handful of bigger men coming from the other bar.

Two of the bigger men carried themselves like shinobi, probably Chuunin level, no markings though. The rest were just thugs, seven in all including the two shinobi. The last man to leave the bar must have been their leader, the rich snobby type, at least rich for this village.

Asuma could see faces at the windows in every building, it was obvious no one wanted to get involved. These men were probably the reason the old bartender was afraid of shinobi.

The man on the ground staggered to his feet. Even from this distance Asuma could see the blood dripping down the side of his face. The rich man tripped him then kicked him in the gut.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a door slam open down the street and a young boy run out with a woman chasing after him. The boy made it to the man before the woman could catch him.

_Must be the man's wife and kid. _Asuma thought as the man on the ground tried to shove the boy away to the woman.

The rich man raised his arm to hit the boy but before he could Asuma was on the ground. The boy tucked under one arm and the rich man's arm held motionless with the other. "Whatever's going on here, I hardly think it calls for striking a child." He said calmly.

The two shinobi were the first to get over their shock at Asuma's abrupt appearance and one stepped foreward. "This doesn't concern you, Leaf." He growled.

Asuma shoved the rich man backwards and handed the boy to the woman. "Well, I suppose it does now, huh?" He turned to help the injured man to his feet.

The two shinobi took that as an opening and attacked. Asuma kicked the closest in the gut and brought out his knuckle blades to slice at the next, catching him in the throat.

He turned back to the one he kicked and kicked him again in the head for good measure. They must not have even been Chuunin level if it was that easy to take them out.

Asuma turned to the rest of the bodyguards and the rich man who was hiding behind them. "So I take it you the reason I've been getting such crappy treatment here, hmm?"

For a moment nobody said anything. The rich man stepped foreward. "Do you have any idea who I am!" He demanded.

Asuma sighed. "No and nor do I care, so get lost before I really lose my temper."

The bodyguards at least knew when to cut their loses and retreat. When his reinforcements started leaving the rich man followed cursing at them all the way down the street and around the corner.

By this time the injured man and his family had already retreated back to their house.

_There's gratitude for you. _Asuma thought as he turned back to the bar where Kakashi was waiting. "What a great start to a beautiful day." He muttered sarcastically.

A/N

I think I'm only going to have one or two more parts to this, I've also decided to leave it split up into parts rather than merge it all together when I'm finished with it. (Mainly because I'm very lazy.)

Review Please!


	4. The Village IV

Bet you all thought this story had been abandoned. Well you were right until now.

And now without further ado I give you the final part of 'The Village'

* * *

Kakashi was still asleep and hadn't moved much since he'd left. He was flushed and hot to the touch. "Great, a fever, just what we need now." Asuma growled. He ripped a piece of cloth from the musty curtains and ran it under the water to place on Kakashi's forehead. He didn't know any medical jutsu and his basic first aid was just that, basic.

Asuma sighed, they'd survived war and psychotic ninja and a little flood had brought them down. They'd probably never live this down when they got back to Konoha.

As Asuma was debating wether or not he should break into the store later and steal some cigarettes the people in the next room started going at it like bunnies. "Perfect!" He stood. "That's it I need nicotine!" He muttered as he hopped out the window.

He dashed down and across the street in the pouring rain to get to the store. The store was just what you'd expect in a small town, basic non-perishable food stuffs, and alcohol, lots of alcohol, and blessedly enough cigarettes.

"I'll have a pack of cigarettes please." He said to the man behind the old beat up cash register. He was prepared to use some sort of forbidden jutsu to get his nicotine fix.

"Right." The man said and handed Asuma a pack.

"Oh thank you!" He felt like he could cry.

The man shrugged. "Paying customer's a paying customer."

He lite one up the moment he stepped outside, took a long drag, and sighed contentedly. That hit the spot.

Further down the street the boy from earlier was watching him from around the corner. Asuma sighed. "Might as well find out what's going on." He stepped out from the cover of the store's door jam and appeared right behind the kid. "What's up?"

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin and turned. He recovered quickly enough and glared at Asuma. "Are you gonna help my village or what?" He demanded of the shinobi before him.

Asuma shrugged. "What pray tell does your village need help with?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb!" The kid growled.

"You've got quite the set of balls for such a small little boy." Asuma chuckled. "But since my partner and I might just be stuck here for a while I suppose I could do something about those wannabe shinobi and their sugar daddy."

The boy nodded. "Good, 'cause they just waltzed in here acting like they own the place just 'cause their stronger and richer than us and that sucks."

"Well said boy." Asuma snorted. "Where can I find them?"

"There's a farm house just north of here, that's where they are when they're not out here pushing us around." He pointed to the north.

Not too much later Asuma found himself knocking at the door to the farmhouse. It was answered by one of the thugs from earlier. Asuma grinned. "Can I barrow a cup of sugar?" He asked.

The thug slammed the door in his face, he could hear much yelling and stomping about inside. He gave it a three count before he kicked the door open and stepped through. "That was rather rude!" He called out as he walked further into the front room.

A pair of white boxers was held up from behind an over turned table and waved about like a flag. "We don't want to fight you." A voice called out weakly. "We were just being paid and our boss just ran off out the back."

Asuma sighed and sent a doppleganger off to capture the so called boss.

After tying everybody up and dragging them all back to the bar Asuma snagged a bottle of scotch from behind the bar, much the displeasure of the old bartender, and took a long drink. He glared at the old man when he tried take the bottle back. "This has been a very long and very frustrating mission." He said calmly.

"Now then." He clapped his hands together. "Could somebody please throw these guys in jail?" He gestured to the seven men bound and gagged on the floor.

"There's no jail here." The bartender said.

"No Jail?" Asuma asked.

"No Jail." The old man confirmed.

Asuma felt like hitting himself in the head, instead he took anther drink of scotch. "Then what do you do with criminals?"

The old bartender shrugged.

Asuma downed the rest of the bottle and slumped over the bar. The door opened and he rolled his head over, wondering what new hell he was about to receive.

In walked Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raidou. "Asuma what are you doing here?" Raidou asked.

"Considering asking for a raise, you?" Asuma muttered.

"Just passing through on the way home." Genma said. "You look like shit."

"Thank you." Asuma said. "Kakashi's passed out upstairs, fever, nasty gash, possibly infected. This lot needs to be taken to some prison somewhere." He gestured to the men on the floor. "This village doesn't have one."

Raidou went upstairs while Genma tied the prisoners together with a length of rope.

A few moments later Raidou came back down the stairs with a fully clothed and full unconscience Kakashi draped across his shoulders. "Let's go."

Wordlessly Asuma handed the empty bottle back to the old man and followed his comrades out the door.

As they left the village of Ikidomari Asuma heard somebody yell 'Thank you!' from one of the roof tops. He turned to see the kid waving at the them, he waved back once and turned back to the road.

"Got yourself a boyfriend?" Genma laughed.

"Suck it Genma, I'm not in the mood." Asuma growled.

* * *

The next afternoon found Asuma walking in the warm Konoha sun sucking on a cigarette. He was on his way to the hospital to visit Kakashi. Upon arrival he stepped on his cigarette butt and jumped up to the window he knew Kakashi would be on the other side of.

The silver haired teen was sitting up in bed filling out his mission report. Asuma sat down heavily in the chair next to the head of the bed. "You know, I think the Hokage would forgive you if your report was a little late."

Kakashi grunted in response.

Asuma rolled his eyes. "How 'bout some gratitude, I did pretty much save your life."

"Thank you." Kakashi dead panned.

Asuma started to get up to leave when Kakashi grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him forward, kissing him soundly on the lips. After a moment he was pushed away just as suddenly as he was pulled forward and Kakashi was once again focused on his report.

He stared at Kakashi for a moment before laughing and messing up the already messy silver hair, Kakashi didn't pull away. "I'll see you later." Asuma said as he walked out the door.

* * *

A/N

Don't worry only 'The Village' arc is over, but there's more to come eventually.

Please Review!


End file.
